User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Alex Iuden (FINAL VERSION, COMPLETE REWORK)
Alex is considered to be one of, if not the most powerful beings in all of fictional existence, but unlike other Omnipotent beings, his power and his abilities were earned and put him through hell and back to obtain, giving him his honorable status as a True Omnipotent. Appearance Normally, Alex's true form does not have a singular look, however, he translates his looks to a physical Vessel to which he controls to the fullest extent. With this physical Vessel, it heavily represents what he used to look like. Alex's looks are that he has vibrantly blonde medium-long hair, that normally isn't combed much. He has very, very bright sapphire blue eyes and has a lackadiscal and chilled look on his face at all times. For his clothing (Albeit the picture is almost 100% accurate), he wears all black casual business attire pertaining to his original form. He wears black genuine chelsea boots and sports a pair of circular black sunglasses, which almost hide his eyes. While his Vessel has this has his default look, when he wants to look like a "badass" as he puts it, his Vessel will materialize square black wayfarer sunglasses and materialize a black leather overcoat with black jeans and steel toed black mountain boots along with black leather gloves. Personality Despite essentially being a god above gods, Alex's true form puts forth his own personality into his Vessel. They both share one thing in common, and that is that they both show a complete casual attitude, not giving a single s*** about anything going on around them. With this kind of attitude, Alex has fooled several people who become his friends into thinking that he is weak or not caring or serious in the slightest, until he proves them wrong by demonstrating his power. Because of this attitude though, Alex doesn't make many enemies and usually ends up befriending them, showing that if you're a god you don't always need to be bigger than everyone and brag about everything. Background (This is a big a** backstory, so sit back and enjoy) Before Power Arc: '''Alex was born of an existentially powerful race from the beginning of time itself, that race, were known as the Void Walkers. These beings were heavenly and possessed control over aspects of the universe itself. Unfortunately though, as more of them transcended and became the very concepts of existence, the rest of them eventually faded in power and chose to reside in a universe of their own. Alex was born among his other people and was no better or worse than the standard child of the Void Walkers growing up. Alex was unfortunately given off to someone else after his parents transcended and could not take him with them, but fortunately for him, this marked his family's name with really high honors, making him a semi-royalty of sorts. He was handed off and adopted by the leaders of the Void Walker society who resided in a massive palace where he was treated just as normally as any other kid. At a young age though, Alex was growing more and more naturally powerfull, to which the high Void Walker leaders noticed and after measuring his power, they found it to be beyond existential, and so, at the tender age age of 12, Alex started training far before other members of his race in how to control all universal forces. Along the way Alex learned how to control things like Circadian powers relating to moving planets and even bigger entities like even manipulating galaxies, but he also was able to use his natural insanely high existential power to master all four fundamental forces, and in doing so was highly praised by the Void Walker leaders. Unfortunately though, he didn't get much public credit and instead the leaders were given credit for "training" him that way, and soon Alex was almost forgotten, despite his best efforts. Luckily for him and not others though, an crisis beyond existence was happening. The Grand Conceptual Void Walkers power started to get out of control, and the Conceptual Void Walker of Death decided to go crazy and was going to have eight different existences clash together to destroy them all. The Void Walker universe was in the middle of it all, and none of them knew what would happen. In order to counter this, they sent 8 of their strongest warriors out to stabilize and hold out the universe's to put them back in a stable orbit in existence. Alex was chosen to have the weakest job and that was to keep their universe stable while the other 7 went out and held back the universes, and things were amazing as they were able to hold back the universes and almost put them into a stable orbit. Unfortunately though, the Concept of Death decided to test their true power and give an insane amount of power to the universes, which started to worry the warriors. One by one, their energy faded as the power was too much for them and eventually, only Alex and another warrior remained. They tried to stabilize their own universe but the other warrior died before Alex's own eyes, making him lose hope, almost killing him too. Alex then realized that the universe's were still being held back, and seeing this made him realize that it wasn't even the others who were holding the universes back, it was him the whole time. With this new revelation of power, he used his fundamental force of Electromagnetism to stabilize his own universe and held back the others with great force, and with his massive power pool, he managed to hold these universes back for so long that it reached (in the human world) to the age of humanity before his power finally started to dwindle, meaning that he had held these universes back for nearly billions, possibly even trillions of years. As his power finally started to fade, Alex managed to, in one last act of heroism, unleash all of his existential power to push the universes back into orbit, killing him. '''The True Omnipotent Arc: As Alex was fading into existential paradise, he was stopped. Before him when he opened his eyes, he saw the most wonderous and beautiful sight that he had ever seen, because before him, stood an entity who simply referred to himself as The True Omnipotent. The True Omnipotent managed to calm the situation down and saw what Alex did for those near trillions of years. After praising him for his efforts, he revealed to Alex that what he did was possibly the most heroic thing he as a god, has ever seen, and offered Alex the ultimate honor. This ultimate honor was to be The True Omnipotents disciple, but despite his offer, Alex was conflicted. Alex didn't comprehend the amount of power that was laid out before him, he would be given this nigh-omnipotent status and we be taught by the most powerful being (at the time) in existence. However, after seeing the amount of chaos that was happening across existence without balance, he took the offer in hand. The True Omnipotent, pleased with his decision, transcended him to an existential body and begun training him. With this newly found body, Alex ended up mastering manipulating and controlling existence itself, obtaining almost every power in existence. His most impressive feats in obtaining these powers was going into the void (A dimension between space and time where not many can go without dying), then he went even further and went into The Depths of the Void (a dimensions between the void, meaning it resides between the fabric of all fictional existences) and forged a sword from the very fabric of existence itself, which would be considered impossible in that no being has been able to go there, else they die by complete and total nonexistence, which bypasses all regeneration and immortal powers. When Alex had finally proved himself by getting a complete arsenal of every power in existence, The True Omnipotent decided it was time to truly test him. Up to this point, Alex had everything he could have possibly wanted with power, but still felt conflicted due a single emotional bond he had, even after becoming friends with and recruiting The Forbidden Five, the most powerful beings in existence, he still felt there was an emotional bond tying him back. The True Omnipotent confronted him saying and revealing that in the end, it was Alex's bond to The True Omnipotent. Confused, Alex was then challenged to fight and defeat The True Omnipotent to prove his loyalty and this destroyed Alex emotionally. Forced to fight, Alex used his emotions to his advantage and sadly defeated his once great mentor. The True Omnipotent then told Alex that he did indeed let him win the end because, he had always wanted to pass his power onto him when he was ready, and told Alex, with a heart breaking speech, that while the he had been an Omnipotent for his time of existence, he never felt satisfied, he never felt any emotion for anything he ever did, making him realize that he was truly emotionless, and as a god, he hated this because he had no one to befriend or empower, making his existence feel wasted. With a tearful Alex holding him in his arms, he decided to do one last thing to promote Alex. With a tear-wrenching goodbye, he decided to infuse every bit of his power into Alex, fusing with him, amplifying his already infinite powers even further, to the point where he now became the new Omnipotence of existence, but he not only became Omnipotent, his fusion with the original True Omnipotent with his now newly obtained omnipotent power made him transcend above even the most powerful Omnipotent beings in fictional existence, making him the now even more infinitely powerful True Omnipotent. Epilogue Arc '(This is a shorter one):' With this new found power, Alex managed to bring stability while using his emotions and the friends he had obtained to balance everything in existence, making the Forbidden Five now the Conceptual Five, beings who represent the most powerful concepts of existence. In doing so, Alex then decided to do something more with his time and created a physical vessel to go to other lower universes to see how their gods act and rule things, just to observe and nothing more. Now, Alex roams existence as his vessel, taking in the sights, hanging out with his friends, and honoring the memory of his once great mentor, and now continues to use his power only for the betterment of all of existence and beyond. Powers & Weaponry Alex's powers extend beyond all understanding of Existence. Most people would limit themselves to single examples and definitions of godly beings, but Alex goes beyond even all comprehension of those limits, making his stake as one of, if not the only most powerful True Omnipotent in Fictional Existence and beyond. His powers can be summed up in just two powers and they are: Omnipotence Embodiment: With Alex's fusion with another True Omnipotent being, he transcends all known limits and definitions of Omnipotence, embodying anything and everything in existence as his true form. In this form, he is above all forms of Omnipotence and can control and or defeat other Omnipotents with ease, making him an infinitely threatening being. With this, there is no question that he, while being a nice and friendly infinite god, is still never to be messed with. There is no way to beat him, no way to challenge him, there is nothing anyone can do and if they choose to fight him, they will regret it with their very existence. Physical Vessel Creation: As stated above, he can create an infinite amount of vessels for himself, but he usually uses one, which he controls at all times. This vessel, whil under his control, has the same amount of power as his true form does, but, in order to prevent paradoxes with other lower omnipotents, he gave his vessel one small limit, which is that his vessel won't fight unless he's challenged, which would technically make him "Nigh Omnipotent" but not really, he still has his full true omnipotent power, he just gave himself a pretty useless limit to avoid breaking existence in and of itself, which makes his vessel near impossible to beat, albeit if his vessel was defeated or killed, his connection to his true form would allow him to regen and revive no matter what. Weapons/Weaponry: Alex's weapon is the existentially legendary sword he forged from Depth Metal in the Depths of the Void, an unsurvivable wasteland none can enter except through very strict circumstances. This weapon is called The Shard of Unity, and its power makes it the most powerful weapon in existence and even beyond that. Its power is dynamically changeable, but in its base raw existential form, if it lands one slash (depending) on you, it will bypass all of the opponents powers and abilities, and instantly kill them, wiping them from existence entirely. It can kill (Almost) everything and anything. It can even kill omnipotent beings, but that is only meant for very serious occasions. With it almost being able to kill everything, the only limit the weapon has is that it cannot hurt its creator, so Alex is unaffected by it and it does absolutely nothing to him. However, in the case that someone does try to use it, as soon as they pick up the blade, the same thing will happen to them as if they just slashed by it full powered, erasing them from existence, preventing nobody but him being able to use it. IMPORTANT NOTICE: This essentially makes any battle with Alex an endurance fight where Alex measures how powerful you are and has you fight him and try to survive for the length of time he picks based on your power level and if you survive it, he gives you one free absolute wish, (of course one that is within certain bounderies), but if you lose, he provides mercy and provides you with a free weapon or power below absolute level to help you improve, making it a win-win situation. Trivia Alex, despite being as powerful as he is, does not ever talk down to other beings as if they will never get better or ever beat him, he is always nice and friendly to those who show him their power and purpose. Alex has made it his goal to become friends with lower omnipotents in all other universes around him and has managed to almost completely do. Alex is the leader of The Forbidden Five, and still maintains them as best friends and even family. When someone becomes friends with Alex, they really never have a reason to fight him or even break away from him as a friend due to his loyalty and love for his friends as family members. Themes Battle Themes (If he ever fights): Gargos Theme for his more casual fights (From Killer Instinct Season 3): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1yjzzNqK2w The Soul of Cinder for more serious fights (From Dark Souls III): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9dNrmGD7mU Chilling with friends/House theme (From Undertale, As much I don't like Undertale much, I do love these songs): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsoLYWTzqSY and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OqigCz2S1w Credits and Thank you's!: Thank you for helping me do research and helping me re-work Alex OmnipotentDeity, you're a great person on this site. Thank you to WoodToaster, Flames of Phoenix, God of Nerds, Imouto, and even DemoIceMan for listening to me ramble and talk about this, I appreciate and love you all greatly. I hope this page does impress you and I hope to hear your comments, whether they be critical, positive or negative. Also, if anyone does comment trying to apply their opinion to how powers should run, please be noted that I intended this to be written like this for the longest time, so please, no un-needed negativity or hate on this. Thank you for reading, and I will see you guys later! :) |} Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet